callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR 6.8
The ACR 6.8 is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown at the end of the Call of Duty: Elite trailer. Later, the ACR 6.8 was also seen with a mounted Holographic Sight held by Sandman, in an Amazon pre-order wallpaper. Campaign The ACR is a rare weapon in the campaign, used by Derek "Frost" Westbrook only in the mission "Scorched Earth" equipped with a Hybrid Sight. Other friendly and enemy NPCs never carry one, and there is no way of receiving extra ammo for the weapon, though it has a high amount of reserve ammunition to compensate for this. Multiplayer The ACR 6.8 is unlocked at Level 50. The ACR 6.8 is a relatively high damage per bullet weapon. At any range prior to 20 meters, the ACR 6.8 will deal 45 damage, resulting in a three shot kill, or a two shot kill if one bullet hits the head, against unarmored opponents. Damage drops linearly in damage until 30 meters, where the ACR 6.8 will deal 30 damage, resulting in a four shot kill, or a three shot kill where one bullet hits the head. It should be noted that the ACR 6.8 is a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore game types. Damage is one of the ACR 6.8's strongest suits, as it will usually cause a large amount of flinch per shot, and will cause significant damage at any range with a headshot. The ACR 6.8 has a mediocre rate of fire, only shooting at 705 RPM. This counterbalances the damage, and gives the ACR 6.8 a somewhat slower time-to-kill compared to other Assault Rifles. However, such a rate of fire can be beneficial in conserving ammunition, as the ACR 6.8 is not gluttonous for ammunition by nature. The ACR 6.8 makes up for its mediocre rate of fire with extreme accuracy. The weapon has a very small upward kick, along with extremely precise iron sights. Accuracy problems are scarce with the ACR 6.8, and will allow less accurate players to be at ease with the weapon. Optical attachments aren't immediately necessary, and the Kick Proficiency isn't immediately necessary either, due to very low recoil to begin with. The ACR 6.8 has average handling traits. The hip-fire cone is a moderate size, the aim-down-sights time is 250 milliseconds, and the ACR 6.8 reloads rather quickly, at 1.9 seconds, or 2.5 if the magazine is empty. If the ACR 6.8 is the heaviest weapon that the soldier has when they spawn, the soldier will move at 90% of the base movement speed. The ACR 6.8's biggest advantage is its accuracy. Very little accuracy problems largely negate the need for optical attachments or the Kick Proficiency, and allow the user to easily direct their fire onto enemy troops. This is also a boon in Hardcore game modes, where precision is key to winning most gunfights, and in the case of the ACR 6.8, such accuracy can be put to extremely good use, as the ACR 6.8 only requires one bullet in Hardcore to kill an unarmored opponent. The ACR 6.8's weakness is its average time-to-kill, and appeal to experienced players. Due to its rate of fire, the ACR 6.8 user will have to be extremely reliant on their accuracy in order to win gunfights, as missing is more detrimental to the ACR 6.8 than other weapons. As well, more accurate players have little need for this weapon, as they will only hamper their own performance with this weapon, as the time-to-kill profile is lower for those players. Accurate players can use faster time-to-kill weapons to greater effect compared to this weapon. The ACR 6.8 has the usual sort of attachments available for the weapon. The optical attachments aren't overly necessary due to good iron sights, but the long range optical attachments, such as the ACOG Scope and the Thermal Scope, are surprisingly useful on the weapon, due to its great accuracy. Using said attachments can bolster the user's performance over longer sightlines, giving higher zoom levels in order to facilitate target acquisition and tracking of the target. The Silencer is a good attachment to use, as the ACR 6.8 sees little penalty from using the attachment. With the somewhat long time-to-kill, the Silencer can help the player from being targeted by those reliant on the mini-map, and as well, missing with a silenced ACR 6.8 is less detrimental, as in some cases, the enemy will not notice the player for an extremely long period of time under silenced gunfire. The underbarrel attachments, the Shotgun and the Grenade Launcher, can prove somewhat useful on the ACR 6.8 due to its versatility, and that the ACR 6.8 isn't very dependent on a certain attachment. Using said attachments can expand one's arsenal on the battlefield. However, their effectiveness is questionable, as both have consistency issues on the damage front. The Heartbeat Sensor is a risky attachment, as Assassin Pro users are invisible from its radar. Players overly reliant on said attachment may find themselves losing more gunfights to Assassin Pro users. The heartbeat sensor can be useful to detect unsuspecting enemies, and comes with no real downside in terms of functionality. Extended Mags increases the magazine size to 45 rounds, which allows the user to shoot for more prolonged periods of time, and lessens the need to reload. It's also useful in the fact that it supplies extra ammunition, making less of a need for Scavenger. This attachment also has no penalty to its usage, and as such, is never a bad option on the ACR 6.8. However, the ACR 6.8 is naturally not gluttonous on the ammunition front, so its effect may not be necessary for some players. Due to the ACR 6.8's versatility, it isn't very dependent on certain perks or attachments to work well. Due to this, most attachments and perk selections work well on the weapon, and should be selected in accordance with the player's strategies. In conclusion, the ACR 6.8 is a dependable weapon that won't do much wrong, but doesn't give much reward for its use, due to the slower time-to-kill. Due to the extreme accuracy, the ACR 6.8 can be very deadly on the battlefield, and its popularity is reflected by the community as such. The ACR 6.8 is a solid weapon that many turn towards due to its reliability. In the Infected mode "Knife vs. Barrett", the first infected player is given an ACR 6.8 with Silencer and Red Dot Sight, in order to help them kill the first enemy. After another player is infected, however, the ACR 6.8 will change to a USP .45 with a Tactical Knife and no ammunition, and the ACR 6.8 can not be used for the remainder of the game. However, if all of the Infected players leave the match, another player will be selected as the Infected, and will receive the ACR 6.8 again to help kill the first enemy. Special Ops The ACR 6.8 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The ACR 6.8 is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode levels "Stay Sharp" and "Black Ice". In "Stay Sharp", it is bare, while in "Black Ice", it has a Holographic Sight equipped. If playing on co-op, the gunner will have access to the ACR 6.8 while driving to the base. Survival Mode The ACR 6.8 is available in Survival Mode at level 14 and costs $3000. It is a starting weapon on Off Shore, with an ACOG Scope and an Underbarrel Shotgun. The ACR 6.8 is used by commando troops in later waves, which allows the player to scavenge their ammunition after killing them. The ACR 6.8 is a solid overall weapon in Survival because of its low recoil and rather high damage, which makes it effective at all ranges. As with all weapons, it is advised to go for headshots in later waves to speed up killing time and to save ammo. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery ACR 6.8 MW3.png|First person view of the ACR 6.8. ACR 6.8 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the ACR 6.8. ACR 6.8 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the ACR 6.8. Although the magazine looks empty, if looked at closely, it appears that there is a shaded cartridge in the magazine. ACR 6.8 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the ACR 6.8. ACR 6.8 3rd person MW3.png|The ACR 6.8 in third person. ACR 6.8 Combat Card MW3.png|The ACR 6.8's Combat Card. ACR 6.8 Thermal Scope 3rd person MW3.png|A third person view of the Thermal Scope on the ACR 6.8. ACR 6.8 Red Dot Sight Third Person MW3.png|A Delta Force soldier with an ACR 6.8 with Red Dot Sight attached. Russian Commando firing ACR 6.8 MW3.png|Russian Commando firing his ACR 6.8, in Survival Mode on the map Lockdown. Sandman infobox image MW3.png|The poster of Sandman wielding the ACR 6.8 with a Holographic Sight. Trivia *It is one of a few weapons in the game to have , the weapon's manufacturer, written cursively on the side of the weapon. *In the Survival Mode Trailer, it used the same Create-a-Class image from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Weapon camouflage is not applied to the stock, with the exception of Gold Camouflage. *In the Campaign, when equipped with the Hybrid Sight, the rear sight is missing but when equipped in Multiplayer, the sight is just folded backwards. *In the Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops survival trailer, it is possible to see that Red Dot Sight model from Modern Warfare 2 is used on the ACR. *The breaching animation when using the ACR is different to all other weapons, as seen in the spec ops mission "Black Ice". The player will not lower their weapon and instead will keep it raised after placing the Breaching Charge. *In the Create-a-Class image, the iron sight is folded down. de:ACR es:ACR ru:ACR Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:The Vet & The n00b Weapons